


Do You See Me?

by DanjaBlue



Series: The Cube Chronicles [7]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Drama, F/F, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue
Summary: Seven and Raffi discuss the past.  R&R.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Series: The Cube Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663918
Kudos: 11





	Do You See Me?

“Computer,” said Seven to the replicator in the mess hall. “One wrapped hard peppermint candy and one spoon.”

The peppermint candy and the spoon appeared in the replicator output bay.

“Is there something wrong?” Raffi asked. Two mugs of hot coffee sat on the table in front of her.

“Everything's fine,” said Seven as she gathered the candy and the spoon and walked over to Raffi's table.

Seven took a seat in front of Raffi and said, "I want to show you something."

Seven unwrapped the peppermint candy, broke it into small pieces, and dropped them into her coffee.

“You've done time,” said Raffi as she stared at Seven.

Seven nodded as she stirred the candy into her coffee.

“What did you do?” Raffi asked. “Where did you go?”

“I did seventy-five days at Leavenworth,” said Seven.

“What did you do?” Raffi asked again.

“Exist,” Seven replied. “I'm Borg. That's all the reason Starfleet needed.” She then added, “Imagine the worst cup of coffee you've ever had … and raise that by a power of ten.

“You'll have but an inkling of what prison coffee is like. The stuff will strip your floor.”

* * *

“Do you see me?” Seven asked as she and Raffi were lying in bed together in Raffi's quarters.

“Of course, I see you,” said Raffi. “You're lying right next to me.”

Seven shook her head. “That's not what I meant,” she said.

“I don't understand,” said Raffi, confused.

Seven sighed. “For four years, Janeway tried to resurrect the dead,” she said. “She tried to bring back Annika Hansen … the person I was before ...”

“You were assimilated,” said Raffi, completing Seven's thought.

Seven nodded. “Now, Picard is fixated on the person I was twenty years ago,” she said. “Do you see me … as I am _today?_ ”

Raffi leaned over, kissed Seven on the forehead, and said, “You're _ALL_ of those people. They're all inside of you.”

* * *

“ _Baby, why can't you be the woman I married?” Michael asked over the holo-phone._

“ _Michael, don't start,” said Raffi. “We've been over this.”_

“ _Damn, you were fine back then ...”_

“ _And Romulus still existed as a planet,” Raffi shot back. “Too much has changed.”_

“ _What does_ THAT _have to do with anything?” Michael whined._

“ _I can't_ BE _that person anymore,” said Raffi. “Not after everything that's happened.”_

“ _You never did snake leaf when we were married!”_

“ _I've made mistakes,” said Raffi. “So have you.”_

“ _What do you mean?”_

“ _You know_ EXACTLY _what I mean!” said Raffi angrily. "You went back to Irene.”_

“ _Well, you weren't giving me what I needed!” Michael complained._

“ _I'm hanging up now,” said Raffi. “We've been over this. This is not helpful._

“ _This is not healthy for either you or me.”_

“RAFFI!” _Michael screamed as Raffi hung up the holo-phone, cutting Michael off._

* * *

“For four years, I tried to fulfill someone else's dream, someone else's fantasy,” said Seven. “Every morning when I look in the mirror, I am reminded that can never happen.

“I cannot cease being Borg.”

“I'd never ask such a thing from you,” said Raffi.

“I can't pretend the eighteen years I spent with the Borg never happened,” said Seven.

“How many people have you helped since you left the Collective?” Raffi asked. “You pulled Elnor off that cube. You liberated the cube and her crew from the Romulans.

“The Borg are a part of you. What other Fenris Ranger has the stones to walk inside a Borg _CUBE?_

“Being who you are has enabled you to help a great many people”

Seven smiled at Raffi and said, “Thanks.”

“You're welcome,” said Raffi.

THE END


End file.
